suggestionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Emptylord/Custom Patch Notes/Summoner Spells
Summoner Spells ; *Removed. ; * Grants sight of all enemy champions for 3 seconds, including stealthed champions. Clairvoyance cannot be activated for the first 120 seconds of the game. ; * Summons a font at the target location for 10 seconds. Allied champions can interact with the font to begin channeling, restoring 5% of their missing mana per second. The channeling will be interrupted if you take damage. 60 second cooldown. ; * Removed. ; * ; No relation to the former spell. * You raise a circular perimeter for 3 seconds that shields allied champions within. The shield will not persist outside of the perimeter but any remaining shield will be remembered upon re-entry. After the 3 seconds, allies within the area gain a burst of movement speed. (210 second cooldown) ; *Now grants total movement speed instead of bonus movement speed. * Grants an initial 30% for the first 3 seconds. *Reduced amount reduced to 15% from 27%. ; *No longer heals allies. *No longer grants bonus movement speed. *Heal reduced to 50 + (10 level) from 75 + (10 level). * Now heals an additional 20% of the damage taken over the last 4 seconds. ; * Removed. ; * You become invulnerable and immune to crowd control effects for the next 0.75 seconds. (180 second cooldown) ; *No longer required to purchase jungle items. *Split into three new spells: ** ** ** . ; * You deal 390-1000 true damage to the target minion or monster and restore 75 + (15 level) health. Large Monsters will grant a Well Fed bonus, which can only be claimed once per spawn. 60 second cooldown. * renamed Gorge. *Well Fed bonuses can also be claimed by , (on kill), , (on kill), (on kill or fully empowered), , and (on kill). * bonuses: ** For the next 90 seconds, your basic attacks splash 25% of the damage to nearby monsters and every 5th basic attack versus structures deals 65 + 15 level bonus true damage. ** For the next 30 seconds, your basic attacks and damage dealing abilities apply a corrosive debuff that reduces damaged enemy's armor and magic resistance by 0.5 per second for 3 seconds, stacking up to a maximum reduction of 45. The debuff . ** You restore over the next 12 seconds. ** For the next 90 seconds, you are accompanied by 3 raptor spirits. You expend Raptor spirits to noisily reveal and disable the next ward or stealthed trap you encounter. ** For the next 30 seconds, your basic attacks deal 100 bonus physical damage in a cone around your target. This cannot occur more than once per 2 seconds. ** Against monsters, you deal 20% bonus damage and restore 6% of damage dealt as health and 3% as mana. ** For the next 90 seconds, 20% of the damage taken from large jungle monsters is stored. Upon securing the kill, you will restore the stored health over the next 4 seconds. ** For the next 90 seconds, you detect enemy units within 700 units. ** You restore over the next 12 seconds. ** For the next 90 seconds, standing still for 0.5 seconds grants up to 25% increased vision range and the ability to look over walls. ** For the next 90 seconds, you gain 30% bonus movement speed while moving in the river. This bonus does not stack with Speed Shrines. ; * You deal 50 + (10 level) true damage to the target minion or monster, causing them to explode dealing the same damage to all surrounding enemy units and slowing them by 30% for 2.5 seconds. Monsters will take 150-500 true damage and will be stunned instead. 120 second cooldown. ; * A beam of light impacts with the ground at the target location after 1 second delay, dealing 60 + (15 level) true damage to all enemies in a large area. 90 second cooldown. Category:Blog posts